


In the Dark

by reserve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Happy Ending, Hux Tries Such as He Can, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Mirror Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren's limitations always thwart him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rexluscus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/gifts).



> Rex-luscus: you're one of my all time favorite kylux writers. I know this isn't exactly your prompt, but I hope you enjoy it regardless. You had such good ideas, and this is just a cheap way for Hux to fuck the void. 
> 
> Thanks to QEP for the encouragement and kindness. And to bygoneboy for setting up this lovely exchange. Sorry I'm late. I'm always late.

From the very outset, Kylo Ren knew it wouldn’t last. Nothing ever had for him.

His relationship with Hux, if it could be called that, began as a mutually beneficial arrangement. Hux laid down the law early on. After that first hurried fuck nothing between them was to outwardly change. Hux had been crystal clear: they would only continue on in this fashion if Ren could control himself, and “you do want to continue, don’t you?” asked Hux, teasing him, clever fingers toying with his trouser waist, his expression impish.

Yes, yes he wanted to continue. He never wanted to stop. With their intentions clear, being violent and combative with Hux wasn’t an act he put on for the sake of those around them. Being himself was never a problem, it was being too much himself that was. Keeping all of his big feelings in check almost made him more volatile. The harder he tried to reserve his emotions the colder he was to Hux when they weren’t alone. The harder he tried to hide how he felt, the greater his outbursts were when he had them.

Hux praised him for keeping up appearances.

So for a time, it worked. Until Hux wanted more from him, as they all invariably did. And he found, as he always did, that his personal limitations, his inability to function like a normal human, would once again cause him to lose what he so badly wished to keep.

Ren felt it coming, and when it did, they were both still nude.

“What in the blazes is wrong with you?” Hux muttered. He turned on the light at his bedside with an audibly annoyed little tap.

Ren pretended not to have heard him.

“Don’t pretend you can’t hear me. I know how those powers of yours work.”

“Hmmm?” said Ren. He busily arranged the sheets over himself, tugged up to his chest and tucked in at his sides, a little cocoon. He knew his aversion to being seen like this was part of the problem.

Hux turned on him what Ren would call a look of disgust, and what would Hux would call “just his face.” But Ren knew better. He knew what that sneer and those narrowed eyes meant. He was intimately familiar with that skeptical eyebrow.

“I am _tired_ ,” Hux said, “of fucking in the dark like nervous virgins.”

The way he said fucking, so crisp and hateful, made Ren’s cock twitch. He was programmed through, even if he tried not to show it. At some point Hux had completely ruined him.

“What’s wrong with the dark?”

“It’s _boring_.”

Ren thought otherwise. In the dark he could focus solely on Hux. On the sound of his shortened breath, the way their bodies slid together. In the dark he was little more than a conduit for Hux’s pleasure, his for the taking. In the dark he was stripped of some vital, ugly part of himself and allowed to just _feel_. And no one had to see him do it.

“You have your rules, and I have mine,” said Ren. He tried to make it sound final.

“My rules are for our own benefit, yours and mine. My rules uphold decorum. Your insistence that we be sheathed in darkness before you remove your multitudinous layers is stupid. And a hindrance.”

Ren frowned. He could feel the usual unspent anger begin to stir in his belly.

“It’s not as though I’ve never seen you fully nude,” Hux continued. “It’s not as though—” his expression turned lecherous—”you have anything to be ashamed of.”

“It’s not.”

“What.” The eyebrow again, the annoyed moue.

“It feels—” It feels good, he wanted to say. It feels good to forget I have a human form. To be some shadowy thing in the dark, enveloped by you, feels more right somehow. “It’s better in the dark,” he said instead.

Hux rolled his eyes. “You’re absurd.” Ren could feel he meant it.

“Then don’t come back.”

“Stop that.” Hux reached out and touched his face, one of his cool, soft little hands cupped Ren's cheek. He put on his most beseeching expression, and even that came across as rather mocking. “I want to see your eyes when you come. Is that so bad?”

Ren’s cock twitched at that too, and as though Hux could tell, he smirked.

“You’ve seen me come, all the times you’ve blown me."

“But never when you’ve been inside me.”

“So that doesn’t count?”

“Don’t be intentionally dense,” Hux said, dropping his hand. Ren missed the contact immediately.

Hux stood and began to dress himself. He never seemed ashamed of his body. A childhood amongst other boys, maybe, had bred it out of him. Ren had grown up coddled and hidden away, either skulking behind his mother or swaddled in Jedi robes, too big for the world around him. He remained under the sheet, his arms clamped down at his sides protectively, as Hux finished putting on his uniform. When Hux clasped his belt he glanced down at the erect state of Ren’s cock beneath the thin white fabric.

“Don’t you want to see what I look like? When I’m taking you?” He purred the words, watching for any kind of reaction to them. Everything about Hux was manipulative. He didn’t have a guileless bone in his pretty body.

“I can feel you. Your pleasure. Your insides. I can focus on you in the dark. It’s enough”

“It’s not enough for _me_. Kriffing hells, you never make anything easy, do you?”

All Ren could hear was he wasn’t enough. That somehow, he wasn’t enough for Hux.

“What do you want?” he asked, mood soured, feeling small.

“The next time we fuck, we do it my way.”

“Fine.”

Hux smiled at him, a mean tilt to his mouth. “There’s a good boy,” he said.

That warmed Ren. He could feel that Hux meant it. Hux was easy to read when he was pleased. He loved to win, and Ren didn’t give in to him frequently unless they were actively fucking. He supposed this counted toward those times too.

“Strip the sheets before you go,” Hux said over his shoulder, leaving Ren behind in his bed.

Alone, Ren kept the sheet in place but reached beneath it and palmed himself. He was used to staying covered when sex was involved. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, still a little sticky with lube, and stroked from root to tip rather mournfully. He didn’t always finish when they were together. Usually Hux did first, and then he jerked Ren off while Ren lay there with his eyes squeezed tightly shut like maybe he could evaporate at the moment his orgasm struck. And before Hux there had only been a handful of people to see him in that way.

There was the stormtrooper girl, slight just like Hux, but much shorter. Ren suspected she never knew his name, let alone that he was her commander. She only knew he was big, and willing to haul her up and fuck her against whatever surface was available. She’d sought him out, on the first Star Destroyer Snoke had sent him to, before he made his mask. Their trysting lasted only long enough for him to finishing welding it, and once he did, he never saw her again. Before her there was a Jedi’s abstinence, and before that, the pilot from his childhood. He was cocksure, and freer than Ren would ever be. Stars, how he’d envied him. But neither the pilot, nor the girl, noticed how badly he wanted to disappear when he was with them; how he longed to fuck and be fucked until he was nothing at all.

Hux noticed.

Hux noticed when his hair was different. If he sounded stuffed up, even with his mask on, when he had a new tunic that looked exactly like the old. He noticed when Ren came back from a mission with a new scent. He was the most infuriatingly observant person Ren had ever met.

He could hear Hux's snide, high-pitched voice in his head, “oh, a new cologne, how positively _decadent_.”

The memory was enough to make him come over his fist.

It was several full cycles, and several additional bouts of lonely masturbation, before he found himself back in Hux’s quarters, mentally preparing himself for the fight they were bound to have. They had barely seen each other since Hux left him to sulk through his own orgasm, and in the days that followed he'd thought of little else aside from Hux and how Hux always managed to see him, see through him, even when he was swathed in his robes with his mask in place Hux somehow managed to suss out his emotional state as though he had the Force himself.

He didn't. He just _knew_ Ren. It was troubling. It made him wonder why Hux was so intent on changing what Ren felt was a perfectly amendable situation. He didn’t need Hux to see how wholly he came apart when they were together on top of everything else Hux was so effortlessly privy to.

Ren was seated awkwardly in the small sitting room off Hux’s sleep quarters when Hux let himself into his rooms. He smiled when he saw Ren, an indulgent look that Ren was infrequently favored with.

“I wasn’t certain you’d be back,” Hux said lightly. He unfastened his jacket and set it down, along with his gloves and then himself, on the low settee across from Ren. “I know how much you loathe ultimatums.”

“Was that an ultimatum?”

“Maybe.”

“Then I’ll reconsider.”

Hux laughed at him. “I’m teasing. Come here.” He patted the space next to him.

Without his mask Ren knew his face was far too easily read, which made him repress a huff of annoyance as he moved from the armchair to Hux’s side. He’d taken the liberty of removing his cowl, but his full robes were still in place. It made him look even larger than usual next to Hux, sitting in his prim and pressed white shirt, the little collar starched mercilessly down. Hux, for his part, seemed to enjoy how hulking Ren appeared.

Ren crossed his arms over his chest and spread out his thighs, the picture of insolence. It made Hux lean forward to look at him, elbows coming to rest on his knees. He clasped his hands thoughtfully under his chin and tilted his head to the side.

“Stop that,” Ren said. He frowned. 

“You like what we do, don’t you?”

“You know I do.”

“And you like pleasing me?”

Grudgingly, Ren nodded.

“Then you’ll have to trust me. Wait here, and I’ll call for you.”

Ren brushed against Hux’s thoughts as he walked away, rising anxiety clouding his better judgement. One of Hux’s rules was no mind reading. It was just a little touch, just enough to know that Hux bore him no ill will. He mostly seemed anticipatory, satisfied with his planning. Ren took a deep breath and smoothed his hands over his thighs. The pace of this whole encounter felt off. He was accustomed to plunging them into darkness, sometimes snuffing out the lights with the Force in his haste, and tearing at their garments until he could slide home into Hux’s body with little ceremony. It felt strange, to wait and let the picture build. He could hear Hux rustling around in his refresher, and soon he was saying Ren’s name.

The view that greeted him there brought Ren up short. There was Hux, fully nude and on the ground, sitting on his knees on the soft little rug that sat before his sonic. He’d loosened his hair and his cheeks were already a delicate pink, his nipples peaked. Ren fidgeted awkwardly on the threshold.

“You don’t have to undress,” Hux said, looking up at him.

Ren started pulling off his gloves.

Hux shook his head. “Leave those too.” He leaned back on his hands and Ren was captivated by how soft his stomach appeared, even though his shoulders and elbows were undeniably bony, almost sharp looking. He dropped to his knees, trying not to flinch under the bright refresher lighting, and he almost fled entirely when he realized that Hux had set up in front of the large mirrored closet that lined the wall across from the sonic. Hux could see him spook at the sight of it, and made a low, soothing hushing sound at him.

“ _Hux_ ,” he said.

“I’m just so selfish,” Hux cooed, sliding close to him. “I just want to see what it looks like when we do this. Can you do that for me? Just look at me?” Hux leaned in and kissed him before he could decline, his fingers pulling the folds of Ren’s robe aside, and going for the top of his leggings. Ren closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of Hux’s mouth on his, on his practiced movements as he tugged Ren’s soft cock from his pants and began to stroke it to life.

Ren moaned at the touch, at the way Hux kissed him.

“There we go,” Hux said between kisses. He thumbed at Ren’s slit, spreading slick around, and then dragged his hand down in a loose fist. “There we go. Lean back, darling.”

Hux never used endearments. Ren was surprised he even knew one, but he leant back all the same, his back resting against the thick sonic transparisteel.

“That’s right,” Hux whispered. He let go of Ren’s cock and Ren sighed at the loss of his touch. He peeked through one half opened eye and watched Hux turn around to face the mirror, then move until he was straddling Ren’s lap, his slender thighs on either side of Ren’s blackclad ones, his round little ass backed up tantalizingly against Ren’s cock. “You’re going to fuck me like this,” he said, tilting his head back and turning to press his lips to Ren’s neck. “I’m going to fuck myself on you.” As though to prove his point he reached behind himself and grasping Ren’s cock, slid it between his asscheeks, rubbed the tip over his hole.

He was already slick there, ready for him. Ren groaned, his mouth falling open. Hux squirmed.

“You like that, don’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ren hissed out. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Hux lined up his body and began to sink down onto him. One of his hands found purchase on the ground, and the other looped around Ren’s neck, his skin hot against Ren’s, his fingers stroking one of Ren’s ears where they landed.

“Put your hands on me,” Hux said, panting a little. He lifted himself up minutely and dropped back down.

Ren snapped to comply, his gloved palms sliding over Hux’s stomach, down his thighs, caressing his hips. He held onto to Hux and lost himself in the heat surrounding his cock until Hux keened and pinched at his thigh.

“Ren, Ren look at me. Open your eyes.”

Ren shook his head.

“Do it,” Hux snapped. Ren could tell his teeth were bared in a snarl. He thrust back with sudden ferocity and Ren’s grip tightened. "Open your eyes.”

He did so just as Hux squeezed at the base of his cock, wringing a moan from him.

“Fuck, fuck look at your hands. Look how big your kriffing hands are on me.”

They _were_ big. Huge and inky against Hux’s pink skin. Dangerous looking, and cruelly gripping Hux’s slim hips like he could crush him between them. He didn’t need to see the weak, lust-filled expression on his own face, it didn’t matter if he were on display, because Hux was an otherworldly, white creature being swallowed up by his hands and the black folds of his robe, subsumed into the void of fabric, like Ren was consuming him whole as Hux claimed him equally with his body. The fantasy of it ripped another moan from him, and he surged forward onto his knees, clutching Hux close and taking him along.

Hux’s hands hit the mirror with a twack and Ren pressed him close to it, fucking up into him while Hux made delighted, wanton sounds, his breath fogging up the glass. When Ren glanced up at them, the effect was even more arresting: his dark hair fell over Hux’s freckled, pale shoulders as he thrust, both of them panting hard. He realized he was forcing Hux to rub himself off against the mirror, but Hux, sliding against it, seemed to have gone completely incoherent, gone was his languid attempt to convince Ren with his body that there was merit here.

Stars, Ren could see it now.

“I’m going to—a-ah _kriff_ ,” Hux smeared against the glass.

The feel of his body clenching up, the helpless little sounds he made as he finished—coming up onto his chest, and Ren could see, against the mirror—was enough to send Ren over the edge quickly after him, one hand alongside Hux’s on the glass, and the other wrapped around his waist like a vise, keeping them flush.

They slumped together onto the floor, Hux curled over him. Ren felt like he was suffocating in his robes. The fabric stuck to him everywhere. Hux sighed contentedly. His face was ruddy, there was a red crease across his cheek. He was projecting such incredible satisfaction that Ren couldn’t help but sense it.

“So?” Hux sounded smug.

Ren reached around him, pulling him close, and wrapped him up in his sweaty robes. He felt oddly and completely whole.

“Not bad,” he said, pressing his nose into Hux’s damp hair and breathing in deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://reserve.tumblr.com).


End file.
